The Wedding
by Kasey22
Summary: A Suliet Wedding - in my imagination, that is.


**A/N A Suliet wedding, because I absolutely cannot stop writing them. Every time I say this is the last one, some new germ of an idea pops into my head. This is set in my Homecoming Universe, but it's not essential to read those fics to know what's going on here. This is just a little peek into their wedding.**

A camera flashed and he opened his mouth for Juliet to push the cake in.

She looked radiant in white as she carefully slid the sugary mess over his tongue. Juliet was next after all and she was no fool.

When it was his turn, Sawyer arched an eyebrow while the small crowd cheered. "Ready?" Juliet laughed and nodded, opening her mouth as another flash from a camera popped somewhere behind them.

He couldn't believe that they'd almost not done this. She had almost convinced him that since it was her second marriage a big wedding wasn't necessary. He was glad now that he'd put his foot down and told her necessary or not they were gonna do the whole wedding thing, after all, on their last night together in their little house he'd told her they would.

He pushed the cake into her open mouth, taking time to smear the icing over her lips with his thumb as he smiled wickedly. "Never trust a conman, Sweetheart." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, blinding her with his dimples. She licked her lips clean (_Sweet torture_, he thought) and promised, "I've got my whole life to think of a way to get you back. I'm not worried."

Around them the crowd was cheering again. Kate was with Jack and she looked happy and sad at the same time. _Sorry, Freckles_, he thought. _At one time I'd have given up a hell of a lot to be with you, but those days are long gone and I wouldn't trade them back again for the world_.

Glasses tinkled, people tapping their forks and knives against them, so Sawyer bent his head and tasted frosting on his new wife's lips, savoring the sensation of her body close to his. Her bump pressed against him and he smiled, wondering for the millionth time how he'd gotten so lucky.

"Finally made an honest woman out of you." It was Hurley moseying up to them and offering a shy smile. "Happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Hugo," Sawyer said, shaking his hand.

"Know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Juliet's empire waist wedding gown left no doubt that she was more than slightly pregnant.

"We wanna be surprised."

"Didn't have enough surprises on the island?" Jack had joined them.

With a protective arm around Juliet's expanding waist, Sawyer said, "We thought we'd see what a good surprise felt like for a change."

"We're really glad you could be here with us," Juliet put in, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Wouldn't have missed it." Jack turned away and Juliet could see that his good wishes were muddied with his own disappointments and disasters. Kate couldn't seem to keep her eyes off James and Juliet was about ready to take a swing at her. She knew that it hurt Jack more than it hurt her, though, and fortunately for Kate, the band called the bride and groom to the dance floor just then so she allowed Sawyer to lead the way. He looked far better than average in his rented tux and she felt such happiness that she could almost forgive Kate for accepting their invitation to attend.

She saw Miles shoveling cake into his open mouth and "scoping the scene for chicks" as he'd called it earlier. She hoped he'd find someone.

As they swayed together to a slowed down version Elton John's _Island Girl_ Juliet felt a flutter and she caught James' eye. He felt it too. The baby was moving and they laughed, enjoying the moment.

"We should talk names," he said.

"Any ideas?"

"Actually I have more ideas for what _not _to name the little larva."

"Like what?"

"Ben is at the top of the list."

"Ethan," Juliet added with a laugh.

"Daniel."

"Horace."

"Phil."

"We're going to run out of names soon," said Juliet shaking her head.

"And we haven't even started on girls yet."

"We might have to wing it."

"We've done that before," he growled into her ear.

The baby fluttered again and other couples, including Sun and Jin started joining them on the dance floor. They looked immensely happy. James could feel the tension in Juliet's back and he knew she was tired. The pregnancy was taking a lot out of her and it had been a long day. He couldn't wait to get her up to their honeymoon suite and put her to bed. The thought made his stomach flip. It was a cliche, but as her body grew and blossomed, she had never looked better to him. He closed his eyes and let the moment be.

Juliet leaned on her new husband and let him lead. She was exhausted but she still had a surprise or two up her sleeve, especially now that she wasn't relying on Dharma to supply her with lingerie. She and Rachel had gone shopping last week and had found maternity lingerie in a little boutique in Miami. Juliet just hoped she'd stay awake long enough to put in on and have a proper wedding night. Not that it mattered. She and Edmund had had a proper wedding night and look how that had turned out.

No, she decided, even if she and James got upstairs and collapsed on the bed and went right to sleep she would be the happiest woman alive. The baby moved again and James growled low in her ear. Juliet had everything she wanted right here. 


End file.
